Happy Birthday Marth
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: RoyxMarth lemon fic. Don't like don't read.


All characters belong to their respectful owners. I own nothing but the plot of the story.

Today was Marth's 19th birthday. Wanting to celebrate with something special, his lover of 8 months, known as Roy, decided to turn things up a notch.

Marth pulled into they driveway of the house he and Roy had been sharing.

"Thats odd none of the lights are on," Marth thought. "I wonder where Roy is?"

Marth parked his car in the driveway. After getting the mail, Marth unlocked the front door and walked inside. After taking a few steps in, he heard a faint crunch. Looking down at his foot, he saw there was a rose petal stuck to the bottom of his shoe. After wiping off the rose petal, Marth relized there was a trail of petals all the way up to the tip of the steps.

"What the hell?" Marth wondered.

Being slightly curious, Marth followed the trail of petals, leading into he and Roy's room, to which the door was closed.

"Since when has Roy been respectful enough to close doors behind himself?

Hmm." Marth thought, soon shrugging it off as no big deal. Opening the door, Marth was amazed. The room was completely dark, save for a few candles strung around the room. But what lay on the bed was what excited Marth the most. Laying on the bed, Roy was stark naked, rose petals covering his lower regions, with a rose in his mouth. "Happy birthday Marth." Roy whispered, rose now in hand.

Being unable to wait any longer, Marth quietly walked over to the bed, straddling Roy's waist.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dearest. It will be I who tops tonight." Roy whispered, grabbing Marth by the shoulders, lightly shoving him down on the bed. Roy kissed Marth playing fully, while pulling Marth's shirt over his head, and throwing it onto the floor. While lightly biting to crook of his lover's neck, Roy playfully pinched Marth's nipples, earning a low moan. Marth grabbed Roy's face, kissing him on the mouth with lust. Roy licked Marth's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Marth opened his mouth, returning the favor. As the two battled domenice over the kiss, Roy grabbed to hem of Marth's pants, shoving them down to his feet and off the bed. He then rubbed his member against Marth's, receving a gasp of pleasure from the aformentioned. Kissing Marth's forehead, Roy pushed his lovers boxers off with one flick of the wrist. Moving closer to the bottom of the bed, Roy took Marth's throbbing member into his mouth.

"Ohh Roy...you feel so good." Marth gasped. Gaining more courage, Roy sucked harder on Marth's member, while bobbing his head around. Within mere seconds after doing that act, Marth came in Roy's mouth, while screaming his lovers name.

"Thank you so much Roy, you make me feel so good." Marth said, gasping for air. "But we haven't even begun! Tell me Marth, do you like pie?" Roy asked. Although puzzled by this question, Marth responded with a nod.

"Very well then." Roy said, taking out a pie (a/n: where did he get that from? O.o) and placing it on Marth's chest. "What about whipped cream?" To which Marth nodded again. "Good, because I made sure to get extra." Roy said, pulling out a small bag from under the bed. After dumping out the contents beside him, Roy grabbed the handcuffs, and latched them onto Marth's hands, then the head board, to which Marth tensed up in protest.

Leaning down and kissing his lover, Roy said "Trust me my love, you know I would never hurt you."

Taking the pie, Roy grabbed a small piece with his hand, and fed it to Marth. Then, taking the whip cream, Roy squirted a large amount onto Marth's chest, spreading it all over his lover's chest. "My, my, look at what a mess we have here. Well, I guess I'll have to clean you up." Roy said, then licked the whipped cream off of Marth's chest, earning more and more gasps and mewls of pleasure. Then, Roy grabbed the whip cream, and after placing Marth's feet on his shoulders, and squirted the sweet substance on Marth's lower backside. Then, taking two fingers, Roy slowly pushed inside of Marth, and making sure not to hurt his lover, Roy kept his fingers still, letting Marth come more acustomed to the intrution. After a few moments, Marth nodded, signaling Roy to continue. After pumping his fingers in and out, Roy slowly removed them, and after squirting more whipped cream out onto his now throbbing member, he slowly pushed himself inside. Marth gasped at the

pain, with a few tears running down his face, but slowly felt better as Roy kissed his face and rubbed the small of his back. Then, slowly picking up a fast pase, Roy started thrusting in and out of his lover.

"Ah...ah, ah. Ngh, Royyy. Faster! Faster!" Marth pleaded.

"R-Roy, I, I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum with me my love." Roy said.

"Ah, ah, AH ROY!" Marth screamed, arching his back.

"Ohh Marth... MARTH!" Roy screamed at the same time, unable to hold back any longer.

"Roy," Marth said between pants, "that was the best birthday present ever. I love you so much." Marth said, falling asleep.

"I love you too, my darling," Roy said, kissing Marth's cheek, "sweet dreams."

Roy unlatched Marth from his restraints, then curled up on his lovers chest.

Crappy ending I know, but I wasn't sure where to end it, it was my first lemon fic after all. But tell me what you think! I'm think about making a second chapter, about when the wake up and are all sticky and messy, they may just take a shower together (mwah ha ha ha) but I'm not sure yet. Hope you liked it!


End file.
